


Sleepovers and Secrets

by Secretblog1212



Series: SMP fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver, How Do I Tag, I pplanned this out weeks ago but haven't had time or motivation to sit down and write it, Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Platonic Relationships, Sleepovers, This is honestly just really self indulgent, have gift, little tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretblog1212/pseuds/Secretblog1212
Summary: Tommy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding once Wilbur had left the room. He was feeling really small now, and Wilbur’s teases were only making things worse. He didn’t think he’d of been able to talk without a slur to his words if he’d had to debate with Wilbur.Tommy pretends to be mostly asleep when Wilbur comes back, only letting out a groan in response to Wilbur talking to him. “My orca plushie, I’ll just leave it on the table then. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?”Tommy hummed. The coast was almost clear. Once Wilbur had gone in his room he could message Tubbo for advice. Tubbo might be able to help him feel a bit bigger before he went to bed, his friend was always good at grounding him when he needed it.Or, where Tommy ends up staying with Wilbur for a few days and tries to hide his little space.
Series: SMP fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086293
Comments: 60
Kudos: 501
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	1. Day One: Nerves and Excitement

**Author's Note:**

> Is this as well written as I would like? No. But I missed posting last weekend because I was really busy and I wanted to make sure I posted something this weekend to make up for it! This is an idea I wrote the entire plan out for weeks ago but haven't had time or motivation to sit down and write, so I hope you all enjoy!

Tommy couldn’t force the smile off his face as he reached over to grab his bags. His mom was going over the ground rules, calling at least once a day to check-in, to not go out by himself, but Tommy had heard it all at least five times that morning alone. 

“Yeah Mum, I promise. It’ll just be a few days anyway, nothing’s going to happen.”

His mum sighed from the front seat, giving him a warning glance through the rearview mirror. “You’d better be on your best behavior Tom, I don’t want Wilbur to think you’re rowdy.”

It had taken a bit of convincing but Wilbur had managed to get his parents to let him stay over at his while they handled things a few towns over with some extended family. It had been Wilbur’s idea, Tommy had just planned on being on his own till his parents got back but Wilbur insisted. They’d been talking about making plans to meet up again soon, and while his parents had been a bit worried at first, they seemed to be comfortable with the idea. 

“I know Mum, I won’t be. That just doesn’t sound like me. Rowdy? Nah, must have your mind all twisted.”

Okay, so maybe Tommy got a bit more mouthy when he was nervous, not that he was nervous to start with of course. 

Before his Mum could respond his Dad was unbuckling his seat belt and ushering him out the car. “I’ll walk you up Tom, yeah? Do you have everything, all your bags, charger, your phone?”

His dad went through the whole checklist by the time they’d made it to Wilbur’s front door. Tommy wasn’t listening though, his mind had already drifted off to what he and Wilbur would manage to get up to while his parents were away.

Tommy was a good kid, really. It wasn’t like he wanted to do anything bad, but it was always a bit exciting to be away from parents every once in a while. He loved his Mum and Dad but he was a teenager and it wasn’t every day when he’d be hours away from them. 

Tommy felt his dad pull him in for a quick hug, whispering a quick “Love you, see you in a few days,” before pulling back. 

Tommy hadn’t even realized that Wilbur had opened the door. His Dad and Wilbur probably just had a full conversation and he had been standing there like a zombie the whole time. No wonder his dad went in for a full hug, Tommy had never been quiet, especially not when meeting up with friends. 

He blinked a few times, forcing himself to focus back on the people he was with. “Call when you get in safely?”

“Course Tom, it’s just a few hours out. Service might be a bit dodgy but we’ll make sure to call.”

If Tommy hadn’t had some weight stuck in his chest he might have been embarrassed to be acting like this in front of Wilbur, but like he’d said, it wasn’t every day that Tommy was hours away from his parents. It was silly, he wasn’t worried that something bad would happen, or something important would come up. It was stupid that he felt anxious about them being away. He wasn’t a baby, and he would be with Wilbur the whole time. Tommy was just being silly. 

His dad finished his goodbyes, heading back to the car where Tommy’s mom was waiting. He watched the car drive away, taking his parents to the countryside until he couldn’t follow it anymore. 

Tommy’s pulled out of his thoughts when Wilbur shuffled in the doorway. “Come on in, it’s cold as fuck out here Tommy.”

Tommy blinks, feeling the excitement finally start settling back in. He’s going to be with Wilbur, with no parental supervision, and they can do what ever the fuck they want. Well, Wil probably wouldn’t let Tommy do anything too wild, and in all honesty Tommy would much rather stay in and hang out than go and do a bunch of random shit out in the cold, but it made him feel like an adult. He let his smile stretch across his face, doing a complete one-eighty and now practically bouncing with energy. 

“Wilbur! Show me ‘round your house, I’m going to annoy the shit out of you while I’m here and there’s nothing you can do about it. What’dya think of that one? Ha, bitch!” 

Tommy let himself into the house, leaning in for a hug as soon as he passed Wilbur. Tommy wasn’t the most touchy feely person, but with how excited he felt he needed to keep himself busy. He didn’t really think about it before it happened, but it was comforting somehow, just like with his dad. “We’re going to be like brothers!”

Wilbur seemed a bit taken aback, whether it be the sudden shift in Tommy’s mood, or the hug Tommy couldn’t say. He watched as Tommy hopped a bit, getting his shoes off and setting them by the door and felt a warm feeling spread through his chest. “Don’t say that, I’ll cry Tommy.”

“But we are really, right? We’re kind of like brothers.”

“Yeah, but you’d be my annoying little brother that follows me around and tries to steal all my stuff.”

  
They went back and forth as Wilbur showed Tommy around. The house wasn’t big, but it didn’t have to be. It worked just fine, and was more than comfortable. 

The living room was cozy, with a soft couch, and a few games laying out. There were also stacks of blankets in the corner which Tommy immediately knocked over in his haste to grab a red fluffy one, claiming that it was cold as shit so he needed it to warm back up. 

Wil showed him to the kitchen, the bathroom, and his bedroom next. 

Tommy set his bag down in the living room, and flopped onto the couch with his blanket. Wilbur was rambling about something dinner related, but Tommy couldn’t focus on it. All he could really think about was how soft the blanket was, and how fluffy the couch felt. He knew his brain was trying to slip into headspace. He was excited, and nervous, and happy to be with his friend, but also worried about being away from his parents. He wouldn’t let himself slip though, besides his head didn’t even feel fuzzy yet. He was fine. 

He hadn’t really thought about what would happen if he did slip while he was here. He hadn’t felt little when he was making the decision, it didn’t even occur to him that it was a possibility. He didn’t think Wilbur would be mean to him if he did find out, Wilbur seemed to be cool about most of those types of things, but he really didn’t want it to come down to him having to expose that part of himself. Only Tubbo really knew about it, and that was mostly on accident. Tubbo had been nice enough though, and he even sat with him and played with Tommy when he was feeling little most of the time! 

Tommy had thought about seeing if he could hang out with Tubbo while his parents were away, but his parents didn’t want to over step and invade Tubbo’s family’s business so suddenly. Tubbo thought it would have been cool, but they would just have to plan for another time when they could schedule things a bit better. Besides, Wilbur had already asked when the thought even occurred to Tommy that he could have gone to Tubbo’s and that just didn’t seem fair to Wilbur. 

Wil must have noticed that Tommy was spacing out again, ruffling the teens hair playfully and standing up. The action made Tommy feel much smaller than he would have liked, but pushed away the urge to lean into his friends hand.

“Come on, let’s go hop on the server and see what everyone is up to. You can use my laptop if you want and log onto your account.”

That’s enough to distract Tommy, and he stands up to head to Wilbur’s room where his desktop is. “Yeah, who do you think is on right now?”

  
Wilbur paused to think, turning on his bedroom light and unplugging his laptop for Tommy to use. He sat down on the bed and checked Discord on his phone while waiting for the computer to boot up. “Fundy, and a few others are in calls, but I don’t think we should join any voice chats just in case someone is streaming. They’d be able to hear both of us, and I don’t want the public to find out through someone else's stream. You didn’t tell your fans you were coming over, right?”

Tommy shook his head. He’d mentioned that he’d be going away from streaming for a few days, but not why. Most had been supportive of him taking a break, even without much of an explanation. Joining a voice call was out of the question then for now at least. 

The computer loaded and Tommy logged onto his Minecraft account while Wilbur did the same on his desktop. 

Tommy joined while waiting for Wilbur to finish up, and headed over to where Fundy, Quackity, and Eret were. None of them were streaming, so chat wouldn’t freak out about Tommy being there, though he was still hesitant to join a voice chat just in case someone ended up streaming, or someone who was streaming joined the call. Wilbur thought it was best for them to keep out of Discord for the time being, even if no one in the call was streaming. 

They fucked around for a good while, mostly just doing stupid bits and goofing off. Halfway through Tommy answered the call from his parents, letting him know that they made it okay and asking to make sure he was behaving for Wilbur. It was a little embarrassing but Wilbur laughed it off and joked with his parents without making it feel like Tommy being there was an issue at all. His parents had to go to settle some things in their room, but were glad to hear that Tommy wasn’t being a ‘gremlin child’ as Wilbur liked to call him. 

Tommy didn’t even realize how late it got till Wilbur spun around in his chair to where Tommy had taken to laying on the bed, asking if he was ready for dinner. With the lights on Tommy hadn’t noticed the daylight sinking behind the rows of houses and buildings. Both he and Wilbur said their goodbyes to their friends and logged off for the night. 

Tommy sat up, letting his back adjust to the change in position and ignoring Wilburs comments on his posture. “What’re we having for dinner? I’m starving Wilbur.”

Dinner consisted of pasta and garlic bread, which Tommy was more than satisfied with. It was easy, quick, and even better, easy to fuck with Wilbur with. Wilbur wasn’t really annoyed, he would have put a stop to it otherwise Tommy liked to think, but by the end of cooking there were dry noodles on the floor, wet noodles in the sink, and pasta sauce on the counter tops. Wilbur had even played along with Tommy, throwing noodles at one another as a mock battle like the very big mature men they were. 

Tommy helped clean up as well, though Wilbur insisted that he go sit down or change into pajamas while he tidied up the kitchen. 

Tommy would blame it on the fact that he had spent all his energy on being excited earlier, but he was just about ready to drop by the time the dishes had been set to dry. Wilbur didn’t seem quite as tired, but he wasn’t doing much better for himself either. 

The two wandered back to the living room, Tommy digging through his book bag to get out a pair of pajamas he’d brought. “Gonna go change real quick, back in a second.” He muttered, more to himself than to Wilbur. 

The older only nodded along though, agreeing to go change in his room as well. 

These were one of Tommy’s favorite pairs of pajamas. The t-shirt was a bit worn from over the years, but the fabric was soft, and the pair of fluffy pants made sure to keep him warm. Tommy looked in the mirror once he was dressed. His mum always said he looked younger when he was in his PJ’s, and as much as he loved to argue against being a child he couldn’t help but see where she was coming from. A lot of the time he would forget how big of an age difference there was between himself and some of the others on the server. Being in his pajamas only made that gap feel even larger though. 

He shook his head, thinking about how much younger he looked wouldn’t help him fight off the warm and fuzzy feeling that had been lingering in the back of his mind the whole night. 

Tommy turned to head back to the living room, noticing that Wilbur was still in his room when he went to put his day’s clothes in his bag. It didn’t take more than a minute for Wilbur to come back out, a few extra sleep things towering in his arms. 

Tommy went to face plant on the couch only to have Wilbur throw the bedding down next to him with a confused look. “What’re you doing mate? I’m taking the couch, you’re my guest Tommy. I can see you’re tired, we can chill tomorrow and just hang out around the house.”

Tommy’s cheeks grew warm. He didn’t think that Wilbur was going to try to let Tommy use his bedroom. It felt too much like an invasion of privacy. No, Tommy couldn’t sleep in his friends bed knowing that the lanky fuck was out here curled up on the couch all night. 

“It’s alright, I’ll sleep out here. I’m shorter anyway, you don’t fit.”

He tried to come off as playful, but even to him it sounded much too soft. His voice had taken to a calmer and, well, tired tone. 

“Tommy. I’m not going to let you sleep on the couch. Come on, I’m sure you’ll do fine in my room. If you need anything I’ll just be out here, besides I might stay up for a little bit longer and it’ll be quieter in there.”

Wilbur sat down on the arm of the couch, reaching a hand to rustle Tommy’s hair a bit while he talked. It was so natural, Tommy didn’t even realize he was leaning in to the touch until he’d lifted his head enough to look at Wilbur who was fighting a smile. 

Now, Tommy was a big strong man, and big strong men did not whine or pout or any of that shit, so Tommy’s voice did not drag on his vowels. No, definitely not. 

“Wilbur, I don’t wanna sleep in your bed,” Tommy said, like a big man thank you very much. He also was not fidgeting, he just really wanted to mess with a string he’d found on one of the blankets, wrapping it around and around his finger over and over again. “It’s called your bed for a reason, besides I’m already comfy out here. Don’t make me stand up, I’m too tired.”

Wilbur didn’t fight the smile that came this time around, letting out a small ‘awe’ as he gave Tommy a pat on top of his head. “Is the baby too tired to move? Y’know I could just pick you up and carry you if that were the issue.”

It was just teasing. Just teasing, Tommy told himself. 

Even with that mantra on loop he felt his headspace dropping quicker than he was ready for.

Tommy let out an honestly pitiful whine and turned to hide his face in the back cushion of the couch. He needed to calm himself down, but also make this end quickly. If he just went to bed he’d probably wake up big and everything would be fine. He just needed to get Wilbur to go to bed and leave him alone so he could actually calm himself down enough to get control over his headspace. 

“Awe, Tommy,” Wilbur said using the baby voice he always got when he was trying to make fun of Tommy over something he thought was cute or childish. “Don’t hide. I can’t imagine you weigh much anyway, I could just pick you right up and tuck you in.”

  
Wilbur waited for the outburst, the yelling, a slightly too forceful shove, but all he got in response was Tommy burrowing even deeper into the cushions. All he could see was the bright pink of his ears anymore. 

It was obvious he wasn’t getting anywhere else tonight with this. 

“Alright, you can sleep out here, but let me go get a few more things for you. I’ll be back in just a second.”

Tommy let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding once Wilbur had left the room. He was feeling really small now, and Wilbur’s teases were only making things worse. He didn’t think he’d of been able to talk without a slur to his words if he’d had to debate with Wilbur. 

Tommy pretends to be mostly asleep when Wilbur comes back, only letting out a groan in response to Wilbur talking to him. “My orca plushie, I’ll just leave it on the table then. Let me know if you need anything, yeah?”

Tommy hummed. The coast was almost clear. Once Wilbur had gone in his room he could message Tubbo for advice. Tubbo might be able to help him feel a bit bigger before he went to bed, his friend was always good at grounding him when he needed it. 

There was a small huff of air as Wilbur let out a breath. Tommy felt the blankets around him shifting. Wilbur was mumbling to himself, not really expecting Tommy to respond even if he was awake. “Going to catch a cold. At least cover up properly before you fall asleep, gremlin child.” 

The blankets were pulled around him, Wilbur bringing at least three blankets over Tommy and tucking them up around his shoulders. 

Footsteps went back and forth across the floors as Wilbur went to turn out lights around the house, making sure everything was off and mostly put in its proper place. It only took a minute for Tommy to be left alone in the dark. 

He was really warm, but he needed to move to get his phone off the end table. If he went to bed feeling this little he would probably wake up still somewhat in headspace, and Tommy didn’t want to think about what else he might do in his sleep. Tommy wasn’t used to feeling this young, but something in Wilbur's voice made him sink deeper into his headspace than he normally would. 

His limbs felt heavy and Tommy lacked his usual coordination as he sent a message out to Tubbo.

**Tommyinnit**

_Help, feel small and sleepy really really super small_

It only took a few seconds before Tubbo was typing out a response. 

**Tubbo**

_Hey Tommy, how small are you feeling? Is Wil around?_

Tommy smiled. Tubbo was always super nice when he was little, but he reminded himself that he couldn’t be little right now. He was on a mission.

**Tommyinnit**

_Wil went to bed, I pretend to sleep. Made me feel lot littler than i’m used to. Need to be big befoer go bed_

_dont want wil to find out_

**Tubbo**

_Are you sure? You could just be little with me tonight for a bit before oyu fall asleep. Besides, pretending to be asleep isnt very nice :(_

Tommy felt a little guilty. He hadn’t meant to be mean. He told Tubbo as much, though Tubbo told him he would need to apologize to Wilbur not him if he decided to bring it back up tomorrow. Tubbo was trying to distract Tommy from the fact he was in headspace, if he could just keep the conversation going long enough Tommy would forget why he’d messaged in the first place, but he didn’t seem to be that lucky tonight. 

**Tommyinnit**

_Help me get big please_

_Wilbys stuff is really soft and warm, making it hard to feel big but too sleepy to move_

There was a minute where it seemed like Tubbo was going to try to convince Tommy to stay in headspace again, but instead his typing bubble came, went, then came back over a few minutes. 

Tommy wasn’t too patient on a good day, but with as sleepy as he was he was struggling to stay up long enough to see what Tubbo was going to send.

**Tubbo**

_I think its best if you just try to sleep it off. You can message me in the morning if you still feel little, but today was really evntfull with your parents heading out. I think it’s best if you tell Wil as well. I think he’d be really nice about it and understanding, he wouldn’t be mean. I know it’s scary bud but I think it would be really good for you to tell him._

_It doesn’t matter right now though. Get some sleep Tommy, message in the morning even if you are feeling big. You should make sure you get lots of sleep since you feel smaller than normal. Talk to you then :DDD_

Tubbo didn’t get a response that night, Tommy had fallen asleep already with his fist curled up next to his cheek. Even in his sleep he could feel the eyes of Wilburs Orca staring him down. 


	2. Day Two: Suspicion and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 part 1, Wilbur knows something is up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines day!!!  
> I'm excited to have written the end for this, though warning the next chapter is going to be much much shorter than this just due to the way my pacing turned out. :(
> 
> Also here's the article I used as reference!!!  
> https://www.healthline.com/health/mental-health/age-regression#types

Wilbur almost forgot he had Tommy over the next morning until he walked out of his room to find the teen fast asleep on his couch. He couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the sight, as much as Tommy liked to play off being chaotic, loud, and obnoxious, there were just as many moments off-camera where he was quiet. It was moments like this that made it easier to see he was still just a kid.

Wilbur went to pull the blankets back up around Tommy’s shoulders from where they’d started to slide off him in the middle of the night only to be a little taken aback. Tommy wasn’t- was he? No. He totally was. Wilbur had to muffle his giggles as he frantically reached for his phone. He had to get a picture, he wouldn’t send it to anyone except maybe Phil, but Wilbur needed proof. 

He snapped a quick photo, not bothering to turn on a light. It was a bit dark, but you could clearly make out that Tommy had his thumb tucked in his mouth. 

He sent the photo to Phil and decided to go make coffee while waiting for the older man to respond. 

Really Wilbur was in a bit of shock, it wasn’t like he’d thought Tommy would still have the habit most lost before they started school, it just didn’t seem to fit his character at all. Tommy was loud and aggressive and always tried his best to come off as a ‘big man’ so seeing something so blatantly child-like was both heartwarming and funny. 

He’d let Tommy sleep for a bit longer, the kid seemed like he needed it. The longer Wil thought about how tired he’d been last night, the more he thought that the thumb sucking might have something to do with how strange he’d been acting. Don’t get him wrong, he liked to think he knew Tommy better than most, the teen was fully capable of acting his age and more when he needed to, but he’d been much spacier and quiet. It wasn’t too noticeable, he might have just played it off as being nervous about being away from his parents, but even hours after he’s thought Tommy'd started getting comfortable that quiet and distant side came back into play. 

Especially when they’d been getting ready to go to bed. Wilbur hated the idea of forcing Tommy to sleep on the couch, he’d been able to see how absolutely exhausted the kid was the moment they’d started eating. It was like he’d flipped a switch halfway through dinner, his movements growing a bit slower and more sluggish, mumbling a bit more and stumbling over his words when he tried to keep the conversation going. It was yet another reminder of just how young Tommy actually was.

Of course, the moment he’d walked into the living room to see Tommy in PJ’s, laying face first on the couch he didn’t really need the reminder, he could see just how small Tommy looked curled in on himself as he got comfy on the couch. Wilbur hadn’t been able to force the smile off his face last night thinking about how Tommy seemed to be falling asleep mid debate even, giving up, and just whining at Wilbur instead of the usual yelling he was accustomed to. 

Wilbur sent a glance back to the couch, Tommy had shifted a bit more, snuggling into the cushions as more and more light started to break through the cracks in his curtains. 

Tommy really was like his kid brother in a lot of aspects. 

Tommy felt himself slowly waking up, the room was brighter than he would have liked, but the warmth of the blankets kept him in some form of limbo. 

He felt really comfortable. There was something in his mouth that made it even more tempting to let sleep pull him back under, but he could hear faint sounds coming from somewhere nearby. 

Tommy forced his eyes open only to be met with the Orca plush staring straight back at him. 

He didn’t have an Orca plush, did he?

Tommy tried to sort his thoughts out, looking around the room. It took longer than he would have liked to have all the pieces fall into place. He was still at Wilbur’s. 

He was still at Wilbur’s and he had his thumb in his mouth.

Tommy jerked into a sitting position, wiping the drool off the corner of his mouth and drying his thumb with the bottom of his shirt. He turned to look into the kitchen, only to find Wilbur staring wide-eyed back at him. 

They kept the staring competition up for a few more moments before Wilbur sent Tommy a half-smile, “Mornin’.”

Wilbur had a cup of something steaming in his hands. It smelt like coffee. Tommy rubbed at his eyes, wondering if Wilbur had seen what Tommy had been doing. Surely he’d have brought it up first thing if he did. He’d give the man another ten minutes to make a joke about it, otherwise, he’d hope that he’d somehow missed it. 

The slight haze in Tommy’s mind was fading away the more he woke up. That didn’t mean he felt quite ready to be his usual self yet though. 

Tommy stood up, walking towards Wilbur with a blanket around his shoulders. He took a seat on one of the counter stools and laid his head down on the countertop. It was cold.

Without much thought, Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair. 

Wilbur’s hands were warmed from the coffee cup he’d been holding, and Tommy couldn’t help but lean up into the touch. He’d say it was just because of the warmth, but the weight behind the movement felt nicer than Tommy would ever admit. 

It made Wilbur smile, he seemed to be doing that a lot with Tommy around. He could feel the way Tommy followed the touch and left his hand on top of his head for a few moments longer. 

Tommy forces himself upright with a big breath, letting it out in a yawn. How he can still be tired, Wilbur isn’t sure. Wilbur takes his hand back, moving to continue scrolling through his social media, and starts up a conversation.

“We should probably plan a few things out. I don’t feel like cooking, so if you’re good with it we can go out to get breakfast today. I know you said that you wanted to explore town a bit, so we can walk and I’ll show you a few shops or something. After that, we can just sit ‘round the house.” He glances up to see Tommy nodding, looking a bit more awake at the prospect of adventuring outside. “It’s cold though, so we’ll need to layer up if we’re staying out long.”

Tommy pulled his knees closer to his chest. “Don’t want to stay out too long, freezing as fuck, but can you show me that one shop you talk about all the time?” Just the thought of how cold it was made him tuck his blanket around him tighter. 

“The record store?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, no problem. It’s not too far out,” Wilbur hummed, “Maybe ten minutes if we walk fast. We can stop by on our way back from breakfast.”

It takes them nearly an hour before they are ready to head out, but they are bundled away from the crisp wind that bites at their cheeks. They travel quick, grabbing more of a dessert than breakfast, and making a few pit stops on the way there and back. 

Tommy complained the whole way home. This really wasn’t that different than anywhere else, nothing super special about the town. Wilbur just laughed, “I told you so!”

“We walked in the cold for that shit. What a waste Big Man-”

“I told you before you even came over that it wasn’t going to be anything special! Maybe you should have listened to your elders.” Wilbur said, gathering a few odd looks from commuters as they passed.

“Elders. Yeah,” Tommy whined. “Cause your old Wilbur Soot. Almost as old as Phil.”

The two looked at each other before breaking down in laughter. 

They make it to Wilbur’s house and stumble through the door still bickering. It’s a nice change from the subdued way Tommy had been acting before. Their cheeks are still pink from cold, leaving only one option left.

“Pick out a movie, I’m going to go make us some popcorn alright,” Wilbur calls out, already on his way to the kitchen. 

The blankets and pillows are still spread across the couch, making a comfortable nest for the two as they settled down. By the time Wilbur comes back in Tommy has managed to steal most of them, complaining about how he can’t feel his “Fucking fingers, why the hell did we think it was a good idea to go outside when it’s that cold out?”

Wilbur sits down next to him, passing him a bowl of popcorn when Tommy’s hand ventures out to steal some. “Dunno, some dumb child probably.”

Tommy laughs, settling down as Wilbur looks for the remote. Tommy told him which movie to look up to, and within minutes they’ve settled into a comfortable pattern, watching for a few minutes before making some joke about one of the characters.

Tommy found himself barely able to keep his eyes open, even though he’d been the one to chose the movie. He felt cozy, cocooned in his blankets, and leaned up against Wil. It was calming. 

Wilbur felt Tommy’s head land on his shoulder before jerking back up a few seconds later. He didn’t think much of it the first time, or even the second. But after the fifth time in as many minutes, he was about ready to yell at him to just pick a spot and get comfortable. There really wasn’t any point in shifting around so much if he was going to move again in a few seconds. 

Just as he was about to give the teen a piece of his mind, he noticed how his eyes were half-lidded and that his blinks seemed to be a little too long. Without saying a word he wrapped his arm around Tommy, tucking him into his side. It felt natural, and more comfortable now that Tommy’s head wasn’t bending at a weird angle each time he started to nod off. 

Wilbur could feel Tommy still struggling to stay awake, his head giving smaller, less frequent jerks as he fell in and out of dozing. 

When Wilbur put his hand into Tommy’s hair he was down for the count. 

Wilbur didn’t pay much attention to the fact Tommy had fallen asleep, occasionally running his fingers through Tommy’s hair just to have the boy snuggle deeper into his chest. He couldn’t help but smile. His little brother was adorable at times.

Wilbur went to take another picture to send to Phil, it seemed to be becoming a common occurrence now, and saw how Tommy’s hand still seemed to drift towards his mouth. He wasn’t sucking his thumb at the moment, but his first was hanging just to the side of his mouth, fisting the blanket over Wilbur’s heart.

The sight was enough to make Wilbur feel all soft on the inside.

Phil asked him if he was still planning on streaming, which he knows he really should. Phil laughs off his concerns about waking up Tommy, saying this is probably the best time for him to stream so he doesn’t have to worry about Tommy being loud or the stream hearing him in the background. Phil does have a good point, so Wilbur begrudgingly slips out from under Tommy and their tangle of blankets. 

Wilbur is surprised when Tommy starts to come out of his haze, readjusting and eyes blinking open to stare at Wilbur blearily. 

Wilbur hadn’t thought Tommy would wake up, he seemed so worn out that he didn’t even really consider it. “Hey,” He whispered, trying to keep his voice soft to convince Tommy to go back to sleep. “I have to go stream. You can join me if you want, but you seemed pretty tired so I was going to let you sleep some more.”

Tommy nods. He says something incomprehensible, far too muffled, and mumbled for Wil to understand. He doesn’t want to get up, he wanted to nap. He would have asked Wilbur to stay with him, but he had to remind himself that Wilbur wasn’t allowed to know he felt little. 

Wilbur walked away, but Tommy found himself struggling to fall back to sleep. After a few minutes of laying there, Tommy reaches out to the table, opening his messages on Discord with Tubbo. He scrolls past the last days’ messages, knowing that Tubbo would want him to message him now since he was feeling more little than big. Tommy glazed over to where Wilbur’s bedroom door was shut, he could hear the man shuffling a few things around as he got ready to start his stream. 

Wilbur came back out for a moment, filling his water bottle before heading back to the room. He almost didn’t notice that Tommy was awake, but smiled a bit at Tommy from where he was still curled up on the couch.

Tommy called out to Wilbur before he made it out of the living room, asking if it was alright if he called Tubbo while Wilbur was streaming. He’d checked, Tubbo wasn’t streaming at the moment. “We’ll be really quiet.”

But Wilbur didn’t need any convincing, shrugging off the promise, “Of course you can Tommy. Just send me a message if you need anything, alright.”

Tommy let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

Tommy waited until he got the notification that Wilbur was starting stream before he allowed himself to send a message to Tubbo.

**Tommyinnit**

_ Hey Tub, wilbur is streaming. Can we talk while he streams, feeling small again _

Tommy heard Wilbur start ranting to his chat, though he couldn’t make out exactly what he was saying. It was nice to have in the background while he waited for Tubbo to respond.

Tubbo sent a smiley face a few minutes later, forgoing a text conversation entirely by just going straight into calling Tommy. 

Tommy answered, just hearing the sound of Tubbo’s voice was enough to make his stomach all floaty, just like it always did right before he sunk into his headspace. He tried to remind himself that he needed to be ready to pull himself back to being big when Wilbur ended stream, but Tubbo pulled him away from that train of thought rather quickly, distracting him by asking about his adventure with Wilbur earlier. 

Their conversations go through loops and take more turns than either would be able to retrace, but neither mind. They get lost in each other’s company, and it seemed like Tommy was finally fully at ease being in his headspace, that is at least until he can hear Wilbur yelling at his chat that they should try harder next time.

Tommy checked the time, how had it already been over two hours!

“Tubbo, gotta go. Wilby’s ending stream.” He says, a slight waver to his voice. Tubbo tries to jump in, but Tommy doesn’t listen. “Have to be big now. I’ll message you later, promise.”

Before Tubb o can get a word in edgewise Tommy’s ended the call and is willing himself to feel bigger and fast. It isn’t working fully, but he can feel the cool hand of his regular mindset lingering at the back of his mind. He makes a desperate jump for it, barely managing to grab it with the tips of his fingers.

Tommy shuts his eyes, taking big breaths as he makes a rapid change in his headspace. 

It’s always a yucky feeling when he has to make himself big fast. 

Tommy can feel his big self start taking back over just in time for Wilbur to stumble out of his room. He sits down on the couch, laying on top of Tommy’s legs under the blanket, much to Tommy’s chagrin.

“Is Tubbo still on? Tell him I say hi.”

Tommy huffs, trying and failing to pull his legs out. “Just ended call, now get off you fuckin’, fucking behemoth. Yeah.”

Wilbur just chuckles, standing back up and ruffling Tommy’s hair. The action itself threatens to demolish what little control Tommy had pulled together, but it only lasts a second before Wilbur is pulling away. 

“Is leftover pasta alright for dinner tonight? I don’t feel like cooking.”

Tommy just shrugs. “Fine by me bitch.”

Wilbur turns and raises an eyebrow, but keeps moving towards the fridge. “Are you in a mood?”

“No. Why?”

Okay, so many Tommy could have had a bit more tact, but he didn’t think Wilbur would think he was acting weird. Yeah, he swore less in real life than he did in his streams, but swearing made him feel bigger. 

“You’re just acting moody.”

Wilbur doesn’t turn around, and Tommy isn’t sure if he wants him to. He lets Wilbur get out the leftovers, and start reheating two portions. “Oh.”

And the conversation lulls to a standstill.

Tommy can feel the tingles in the back of his mind reminding him of just why he’d been acting ‘weird’. One voice, suspiciously sounding like Tubbo, tells him that Wilbur wouldn’t find it strange. He’d probably be supportive, just like Tubbo had when Tommy was first figuring out what exactly it was that he was doing.

The other told him that he was just being a baby, and needed to grow up. Wilbur wouldn’t want to hang out with a toddler, and he shouldn’t try to force that on him when he knows Wilbur would have to keep him for another few days until his parents got back.

Tommy isn’t sure how long he was in his head for, debating both sides, but next thing he knows Wilbur is next to him on the couch holding two bowls of pasta. 

In all honestly, Wilbur had a right to be concerned. Tommy was acting so different than he was used to, and he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why. He had an idea, but, well, Tommy didn’t seem like the separation anxiety type. He’d hoped that Tommy was coming out of whatever it was that was affecting him, but Tommy seemed to be just as bad, if not worse than he was the other day. 

His guess was better than nothing. It hurt him to see Tommy so zoned out and quiet. 

“You know, if you want to call your parent’s I’m sure they wouldn’t mind. I get it. I won’t judge you for missing them, or being homesick if that’s what you’re scared of. I just, I don’t like seeing you so quiet and turned in on yourself. It’s just not natural for you to be like that.”

There's a pause where Tommy just turns to look at him. Wilbur sets both their bowls on the coffee table, turning so he could look at Tommy head-on. 

“You're just a kid. It’s-”

Tommy practically launched himself at Wil, throwing his arms around his neck and pulling himself so he was almost sitting in his lap. 

‘ _ You’re just a kid’ _ God, Wilbur didn’t know how true that was. 

Tommy wasn’t sure why that sentence itself sent him spiraling straight back down into his headspace, but he couldn’t help it. Before he could back out he was rambling a mile a minute, trying to explain himself before he felt too small to make sense of what regression was. 

“I just, well, sometimes I feel really young but not because I’m underage and you’re older. It makes me feel better when I feel young. But I wanted to stay older here because only Tubbo knows and I wanted to keep it a secret. It’s not a bad thing! I promise, everyone makes it out to be something it isn’t but it’s just for fun and it makes me feel really safe. You make me feel really safe and I was excited and that’s why it’s been ‘ffecting me more, but I didn’t want to be little because I didn’t want you to know. I’m sorry Wilby, I-”

Wilbur put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders, pulling him back enough to look at his face. 

He seemed a bit overwhelmed trying to process everything Tommy was saying, not that it made much sense without the context of what ‘feeling young’ was. “That’s alright Tommy. I- I think I need you to slow down first. You said you didn’t want me to know? Can you tell me exactly what it is that you didn’t want to tell me first, we’ll work out way up from there.”

Tommy took a deep breath. He was already feeling rather young, if he had to guess he was teetering between two and three. “Feel like a little kid,” he mumbled, not able to look Wilbur in the eye. “It’s called ‘gression, but I don’t like that name ‘cause it sounds too sciencey.” His fingers were suddenly very interesting and the blanket was really soft too an-

“Alright, that’s okay. Just like you said, that’s not bad. You said Tubbo knew too, that’s good. I want you to feel safe, and if this makes you feel safe Tommy then that’s perfectly alright. How about you just tell me what I can do to help you right now, and we’ll talk about it when you are feeling older.”

Tommy looked up in surprise, which really he shouldn’t be. Tubbo had said Wilbur would be accepting, and Tubbo was almost never wrong about these things. Tommy thought for a moment, before leaning forward. Wilbur’s hands were still on his shoulders but didn’t put forth any resistance as Tommy leaned into his chest.

“Just want to hug please.”

Wilbur wrapped his arms around Tommy’s back, letting the teen settle against him. 

They stayed like that till their food was cold, Wilbur had to go re-reheat it again with the promise of more cuddles when he got back.

“You know what would make cuddles even better Tommy? A pillow fort! They make everything ten times cozier, do you want to help me make one?”

That’s how the two fell asleep. Tommy curled on Wilbur’s chest, stomachs full, and dishes left off to the side. They were surrounded by pillows and all of the stuffed animals Wilbur could find throughout the house. Disney movies were playing on the TV, and though Wilbur knew his back would probably hurt tomorrow he felt content with the night.

Wilbur woke up to the sunlight breaking through a crack in their blankets, last night's situation rushing back to him all at once. He knew he’d have to ask Tommy to explain more today, but Wilbur knew some of what Tommy had said sounded familiar. 

He’d heard of age play before, though Tommy made it sound much different than everything his friends used to make jokes about in university. Wilbur knew that on some level there had to be a difference because this seemed anything but sexual for the teen, which helped calm some of his nerves about the situation. 

Wilbur reached blindly for his phone, skipping over his usual routine of checking his notifications. He was a man on a mission.

_ Regression to feel younger age _

_ ‘ _ _ Age regression occurs when someone reverts to a younger state of mind...People who practice age regression may begin showing juvenile behaviors like thumb-sucking or whining...something someone does to reduce stress.’ _

_ ‘Age regression is in no way sexual.’ _

Wilbur looked down at Tommy, curled up with his head over Wilbur’s heart. His face looked calmer than Wilbur had seen in the past few days, and with a bit of a chuckle, he couldn’t help but notice how the tip of his thumb sat between his teeth.

Things started to finally click into place. 


	3. Day Three: Little Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is the last official chapter, but I am debating posting my plot description because it makes me happy. XD Like I wrote the whole plot of this fic in somewhat thorough detail, and it ended up making it harder to write because I lost steam and got it out of my system already but it's a mood. XD Is that something anyone would be interested in?
> 
> Again, a very short and sweet ending to this fic, but I hope you guys feel like this ending is fitting!

Tommy woke up feeling like he was floating. How many times in a row was he going to wake up feeling in between headspaces? Tommy wanted to just shove his face into his pillow and forget the world, but something about his pillow seemed weird. 

He slowly registered the arms wrapped around his shoulders and the rise and fall of his pillow with steady breaths. The biggest give away though was the beating heart under his ear. 

Tommy wants nothing more at this moment than the floor to swallow him up whole. The memories of the last night began to flash in his mind, curling up practically on top of Wilbur, making a fort together, watching Disney movies until he fell asleep. So much for keeping his headspace a secret!

Wilbur must have felt him shifting, because he moved to set something down next to them, using one hand to rub Tommy’s back while the other brushed over his hair. 

“Hey, Tommy. How’re you feeling today Bud?”

Tommy didn’t want to respond. He didn’t want to have to look at Wilbur ever again, he wasn’t sure he could handle the embarrassment. 

When Wilbur thought enough time had passed to give Tommy a chance to answer the finger in his hair migrated down to his neck, switching from gentle scratches to fluttery whispers of touch. He chuckled deep in his chest when Tommy’s shoulders came up and he squirmed to get away from the attack. 

“Knew you were awake. Are you still feeling small? I need to know before we start the day so we can take it easier if we need to. It’d really no problem, I think I’m about due for a few days of taking it easy anyway.”

Tommy let out a whine, realizing that his thumb had moved to his mouth at some point in the night. Heat flooded his cheeks as a thought struck him, there was no way Wilbur hadn’t seen it that time. 

“Well if you're going to be grumpy let’s at least get some breakfast. Come on, up you get.”

Wilbur manhandled Tommy until he was sitting at his kitchen table with toast and some fruit in front of him. Now that Tommy was up on his feet he was feeling a bit more awake, and a bit bigger to follow. He still was having trouble looking at Wilbur without his cheeks turning a bit pink, but Wilbur didn’t seem to pay it any mind. 

Never one to dance around a topic, well at least not when it was better for him to get the conversation over with, Tommy sighed, rubbing his eyes before forcing himself to look to where Wilbur was fixing himself some toast as well. 

“Don’t you have questions? Sorry about last night, I-”

Wilbur cut Tommy off, not letting him apologize. “You don’t have anything to be sorry about. I had noticed you were acting different for a while, but I thought maybe it was just because you were adjusting. I should have brought it up before.” Wilbur seems to debate something, before turning to look at Tommy as well. “I hope you don’t mind, I did a bit of looking stuff up on my own this morning but I did have a few questions if you’re up for answering.”

Tommy nodded. He’d expected as much, though that explained why Wilbur seemed more relaxed and chill about it than Tommy had anticipated. 

“So it’s called age regression right? It’s a coping mechanism, I figured out that much, but I was wondering when you started using it to cope with stress. And also, you said Tubbo knew too, right, so is he like your caregiver? I think that’s what the term was called anyway. Is that why you called him earlier when I was streaming. I really wish you wouldn’t have hidden it from me. I understand why, but you know I would never judge you for something like that, right?”

It was a lot of questions at once for so early in the morning, but Tommy worked his way through each of Wilbur’s worries. “Yeah, but that sounds too fancy for me. I just like to call it feeling younger because that’s really all it is. And I only really found out there was a name for it a few months back, but I think I’ve always had a tendency to do more kid things when I was stressed. And Yeah, Tubbo knows, though I don’t know if I’d go as far to say he’s that. It’s more like an older brother or something, he just makes sure I don’t get into trouble or anything. And yeah, I called him when you were streaming ‘cause I woke up feeling really young. I-I didn’t want to be alone but I also didn’t want to tell you about it because it’s kind of embarrassing.” Tommy rubbed the back of his head, looking down at the countertops. “Tubbo kept telling me I should tell you, and that you would understand and be fine with it, but- it’s, well, I guess I was scared. I haven’t really told anyone except Tubbo because he helped me figure out what it was when I slipped around him once. He asked me about it later, and we did some digging to figure out what it was called. He’s been watching over me ever since when I start to feel little.”

Wilbur nods along, seeming to accept and understand the explanation. “I get that. I’m glad Tubbo’s been able to keep an eye out for you. Is it from streaming? If streaming is too much or stresses you out a lot then we can always try to pace things differently Tommy.”

“It’s not just from streams. I mean, yeah, streams are stressful sometimes because I know that a lot of people are watching me, but they’re more fun than stressful most of the time. It’s also just from school and regular life as well. I’ve been doing it since before I even got really big into streaming so I don’t think it’s just that.”

The conversation carried on like that, a simple back and forth going into more of the specifics of what Tommy’s headspace felt like and how it helped him feel better. Wilbur seemed to be genuinely curious which helped put Tommy at ease.

In the end, Wilbur asks if they can call Tubbo and tell him since Tubbo had been so persistent about Tommy telling Wil in the first place, and Tubbo doesn’t hold back from the I told you so’s.

“Awe, see I told you. You should listen to me more Tommy Toms. Have you and Wilbur talked it all out then? You did a really good job, I’m proud of you Tommy.”

Tommy knows Tubbo’s going in for the overkill just to get under his skin, but just because he knows why doesn’t make it any less effective. He can’t help but squirm in his seat at the praise. Tubbo knows that's one of the quickest ways to see how close he is to slipping, and never fails to use it to his advantage.

“Hey, Wil! Is he all fidgety now? That means he’s probably feeling a bit smaller. Do you want to stay in headspace today Tommy? I think Wilbur probably wants to play and meet with you a bit more when you’re little.”

Before Wilbur can join in Tommy huffs and crosses his arms, though Tubbo can’t see him currently. “Not little.”

“You aren’t feeling little? Not even one bit, huh?”

“Nope.”

“Wilbur, do you think Tommy might be feeling even the faintest bit little? Cause I think he might be trying to pull one over on us.”

Oh, that’s just not fair. Tommy isn’t used to having multiple people know. They shouldn’t be ganging upon him, that just wasn’t playing nice!

“Mhm, I think he might be Tubbo. Tommy, you wouldn’t lie to us would you?”

Wilbur took Tommy’s phone and flipped on the camera so Tubbo could see. He propped it up against a bunch of bananas. He was just in time for Tubbo to see how Tommy shook his head, making his already wild bed head flop back and forth. 

“Not lying. ‘M big.”

Tubbo flipped his camera on as well showing off a cheesy grin. “The biggest man I know!”

Wilbur and Tubbo tease Tommy until they know he's deep enough in his headspace to feel like he should pull himself back out of it. 

Wilbur leaves Tommy in Tubbo’s experienced hands while he goes to pick up the living room a bit. From the other room, he can hear soft giggles and the way that Tommy’s word occasionally has the tiniest lisp to them. 

He can’t help but marvel at just how well Tommy has handled being such a large influencer at his age. He knows that streams aren’t the sole reason for Tommy’s regressions but that is the one that makes the thought of just how young both Tommy and Tubbo are stand out the most. 

He folds the blankets half-heartedly, having a feeling they’re going to be unfolded and back in use before noon. 

Carrying their bowls from last night in and putting them in the sink he walks up behind Tommy, leaning his head on the teens and tucking his arms around Tommy’s shoulders to pull him back in for a hug. 

Tommy doesn’t fight back, leaning into the touch even. 

Wilbur presses a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head. This was his little brother, who just happened to be even more little than he was used to some times. Wilbur made a silent promise to himself to never let something hurt Tommy, not if he could help it at least. 

So what if his older brother instincts were acting up, that was his job.


	4. Literally just a plot summary because I want to hello :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah just a plot summary because i wanted to validate myself. XD I think I planned this a long time ago, and wrote the plot summary but got it out of my system so here is my excuse for why it took me so long to write it even though I did like half of it in one sitting or something I think.

Tommy is over at Wilbur’s for a weekend while his parents are away and Wilbur keeps unknowingly doing little things that are making Tommy feel small and want to get into headspace (ie: ruffling his hair, teasing him (Tommy ends up sucking his thumb or something similar and Wil sees it and refuses to let it drop for a while until he sees that its actually making Tommy uncomfy?) and having plushies and stuff around that just tempt Tommy to cuddle them.

so Tommy is standing outside Wil’s front door with his parents in the car waiting to make sure he gets in okay, his dad sees him off and has a short convo with Wil but Tommy is zoning out hardcore at this point and just lets his dad pull him in for a hug and stuff on instinct. They’re going to be awake for a whole week and Tommy asked to stay home because of streams and generally not wanting to fly somewhere for vacation at the moment. He thought he was just going to stay home by himself for the week but when he mentioned it to Wil and his parents asked if Wil was okay making sure Tommy didn’t burn the house down he offered to just have Tommy say over while they were away. 

They leave and Wilbur invites Tommy in and they just chill for the first night. Tommy is a bit nervous even though he’s met wil in person before and they’ve hung out before. Maybe it’s cause he is all on his own this time or cause he knows his parents are going to be in a different city for a week visiting family or something. They decide to just chill, and hop on the server, not joining any voice calls in case someone was streaming. 

After that it gets really late and Wilbur offers to let Tommy sleep in his bed, though Tommy refuses and says he will sleep on the couch. They end up going back and forth about it for a bit but in the end, Wilbur gives in cause Tommy doesn’t quite look comfortable with the idea and frankly he’s too tired to keep up the debate for much longer. He fills the couch with pillows and blankets and brings out his orca plushie for Tommy to use and heads to bed. Tommy can’t help but keep eyeing the plushie but refuses to let himself use it. It just looks so soft though… But no, he knows with all of his anxiety he’s already lucky he hasn’t started to show signs of slipping yet. He sends tubbo a message, hoping that his friend will help him feel a bit bigger and calm his nerves but Tubbo ends up telling him that he’s sure Wil would understand if Tommy did want to slip while over there. He’d even be willing to talk to Wilbur for Tommy if he didn’t think he’d be able to with how anxious and nervous he already was feeling. Tommy shuts the idea down immediately and he and tubbo end up going to bed, the plushie staring at Tommy in the darkness.

The next morning Tommy wakes up to the smell of coffee and muffled sounds coming from the next room over. Wilburs up and moving even though it’s only nine and they went to bed super late. Tommy forces himself up and walks into the kitchen, stumbling and still in a very sleepy state. Wilbur can’t help but ruffle his hair when he slumps down and puts his head on the table, Tommy’s like his little brother after all. 

Tommy catches himself leaning into the touch, though Wilbur doesn’t let it show if he notices. Tommy tries to casually play it off but sitting up and stretching, letting Wilbur’s hand retreat back to scrolling on his phone. They make a few plans to do over the week (a few streams, picking out some movies and bands Wil wants to show tommy and Tommy wanting to go on an adventure around town to see the nearby areas (though it’s not much different than where he lives and it’s cold outside)

After a small adventure to get some brunch at a nearby cafe they get back inside and are freezing cold from the walk, they decide to watch a movie together and gather all the blankets and pillows out from when Tommy was sleeping which are still on the couch. Tommy ends up feeling really warm and sleepy, especially when Wilbur’s hand makes its way over his shoulders and he lets Tommy rest his head on Wilbur’s shoulder. He ends up falling asleep less than halfway through the movie and Wil can’t help but smile at how adorable his little brother is when he notices Tommy’s hand is curled up so it’s resting right next to his face. 

When the movie is over he ends up waking tommy back up trying to shift him to lay down on the couch. Tommy is a bit groggy and quiet but let’s wilbur get up when he explains he needs to go stream. He offers to have Tommy join but the kid shakes his head, he doesn’t feel big at all and he’s all sleepy even though he knows he can’t go back to bed yet. He checks to see if Tubbo is streaming and tells wil he’s going to call tubbo is that’s alright and promises that he’ll be quiet so they won’t be able to hear him over the stream. 

Wil heads into his room and Tommy sends a message asking Tubbo if he can call. He’s feeling really small right now and thinks that maybe if he can be small while Wil’s streaming he’ll be ready to feel big again by the time he’s done. Tubbo helps him get a bit more comfy by chatting with him about what games they can play and asking him about what he’s done with Wil so far, just keeping him engaged and happy really. 

A few hours into the call and Tommy can hear Wilbur yelling at his chat a bit for not being funny, and talking about how he’s going to end stream. Tommy realizes he needs to age up fast if he doesn’t want Wil to be suspicious of him and ends up making a short and sweet goodbye to tubbo with the promise that he’ll message him later on after dinner. 

Wil comes out and asks if tubbo is still on, but Tommy says they just hung up when he heard Wil getting ready to end stream. He seems to accept this and asks tommy if he has anything particular he wants for dinner. They settle on pasta and Wilbur notices that Tommy is a lot more reserved and quiet still than he was a few hours ago before he fell asleep during the movie. He’d thought Tommy was finally getting over his nerves after their day out and about for a while, but he seemed even more withdrawn now. 

Wilbur starts to catch on that something is up but isn’t sure what exactly it is till he confronts tommy about being either homesick or worried about his parents and tells him he’s sure they won’t mind if he calls them or something. Tommy ends up cracking and just hugs Wil while desperately clinging to what little control over his headspace he has left but ends up explaining it to Wil before he fully crashes into little space (maybe around ⅔ years old)

It’s already pretty late so he builds a pillow fort using his couch and tables and they settle in with pillows and blankets and stuffed animals while watching Disney until they both fall asleep. 

Wilbur wakes up before Tommy in the morning and does a bit of research on his phone while waiting for Tommy to wake up (tommys cuddled on top of him sucking his thumb) and finds out a bit more info about regression as a coping mechanism instead of the kinky stuff he knows about because he obvi would know XD 

Tommy wakes up and is floating between headspaces but lets Wil take care of him while he tries to coax tommy into explaining things to him?? Or he coaxes him into breakfast and lets tommy wake up a bit more where he comes out of headspace and is all embarrassed about it till they talk and he is able to explain a bit more clearly. He admits that Tubbo is the only other person who knows and that it helps him deal with stress from streaming and being an influencer. Tubbo normally sits with him and talks to him when he’s little which calms wil down cause at least he isn’t alone when it happens. They end up calling tubbo after around lunch and Tommy tells him that Wilbur knows and he teases tommy a bit to make him all squirmy and blushy, though he claims to still be feeling big when Tubbo asks if he wants to regress again today. 

Tubbo and Tommy end up chatting it up while Wilbur goes into a separate room for a bit where he’s able to really reflect on how well Tommy has handled his stress and position in the media and gets hit once more with the realization of just how young he and tubbo are. Protective instincts go 110% and he goes back out to sit with Tommy and tubbo and pulls Tommy into his side. Tommy ends up letting it happen cause whether he wants to admit it or not he’s starting to slip back into his little space, granted not quite as young maybe 3 or 4, and Wilbur is playing with his hair and physical affection is a sure-fire way to get him to slip.

Ends with Wilbur pressing a kiss to the top of Tommy’s head and promising himself to protect him. :)


End file.
